


Light

by serotobin



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serotobin/pseuds/serotobin
Summary: There’s a lot going on, but in this universe everything is good.Or; a look into their life in The Sun & Honey Eyes universe.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a little hopeful thing, taking a break from working on a sad thing.

The sound of soft melodic laughter is the first thing that lets Christen know she’s safe. The second is the familiar high pitched squeal that makes it all feel like home was never really a physical place after all.

She makes the claim often in her mind, but she’s never opened her eyes so fast in her life as she turns her head desperately trying not to miss a second more of the scene she knows she’ll soon find. 

She knows she thinks a lot, she’s known her whole life that she’s lived practically multiple lifetimes in her own mind.

She’s created lives, dreams, places and planets.

She knows it hasn’t changed in the slightest, a recent memory of a soft raspy chuckle in her ear telling her she thinks enough for the both of them washing over her. 

But no amount of thinking could have ever prepared her for the sight in front of her today. There’s no dream, no song, movie or book that could have ever prepared her for the world she gets to wake up to after a night spent wrapped up in soft linen sheets and even softer golden skin. 

The boxes of memories she’s stored throughout the years feel so heavy in her head, she wants nothing but more space to fill as she tries to make room for today’s.

But if she’s honest, truly honest, this one, like all of the others, aren’t truly going into a box anyway. 

The image of perfect tiny bare feet padding around the freshly cut grass of their small backyard firmly in the front of her mind will never leave.

The small kicks of a ball too big to be held fully by small arms will never escape her, the anxiety of boxes too full long forgotten.

A small orange hair tie desperately trying to keep the toddlers short chestnut hair out of her face as she happily tries to keep up with her (she hopes _second)_ favorite soccer players tricks is all she’ll think about for the rest of the day, 

or at least until lunch. 

She can’t be blamed for the image of tan pretty hands wiping sticky syrup off of small full cheeks overtaking the memory temporarily later. 

“You’re almost there!”

Christen can’t hold back the full toothed smile that reaches her eyes, her cheeks forcing her eyes to squint so forcefully, it’s almost uncomfortable, but she can’t go back now.

Tobin is using her _you can do it_ squeaky voice and Christen knows the anticipation is killing her as small feet waddle happily to the small goal.

“Okay, shoot for mama!” Tobin is making hectic hand motions that their small bundle of love has really no chance of understanding, but she hears the excited giggles loud and clear nonetheless.

“Shoot the ball, baby!” Tobin squeals desperately as she nods her head so eagerly, it‘s even making Christen dizzy. 

When small hands pick up the ball almost bigger than the body carrying it, Christen is immediately bringing her hands to her mouth to try to keep from laughing, but it’s useless as their daughter instead throws the ball into the goal with tiny hands only a foot away. 

The small pause is almost as funny as the fond look of confusion on her wife’s face, but it’s no match for the small arms that fly up to celebrate in the air below Tobin’s frozen hands that have finally stopped flailing.

Christen is blowing out a laugh so full, she thinks her ribs may break as she desperately tries to clap and cheer on the goal. 

“Yay!” Christen gets out through laughing breaths and fast small claps as she gets her daughters attention, and when she opens her arms for her perfect soccer star, the girl is waddling over with her arms out.

Christen thinks she’ll never need to close her eyes and dream again.

If you asked her before the new addition to their life what scent she would bottle up and keep forever, the answer every single time would be simple, 

_Tobin_.

Her answer now isn’t so far from the same, but as she brings her nose into soft chestnut hair, the mix of kids shampoo and her wife is otherworldly. The bundle of perfect in her arms always being attached to the hip of the other bundle of perfect in her life, the scent is always strong. 

_Home_. 

When she brings herself out of her maybe first but not last moment of the day, she meets sweet honey eyes that have long lost the amused confusion they had earlier, turning entirely fond and knowing.

Christen naturally burrows further into their daughter in her arms as she keeps her eyes locked with sparkling ones, and she’s promised to keep the crying at a minimum lately as she watches their blessing grow, but when she closes her eyes, she knows it’s not one she can keep. 

When she opens them to Tobin’s knowing smiling ones above her before she’s kneeling in front of them, she knows it’s not a promise Tobin will hold against her.

Like clockwork, her bundle of love detaches from her with a gasp and climbs into the arms of her doppelgänger, and Christen couldn’t be sad about it if she tried.

Tobin is pressing a million kisses all over small cheeks and a scrunched up tiny nose, and when she brings her lips to a tiny ear to give a last kiss and whispered praise for the kick attempt, Christen knows exactly what’s coming as she watches a mini grin much like her favorite bigger one. 

“Mommy kisses?” The small voice asks with matching small grabby hands awaiting her arrival, and she doesn’t wait a single second to lean over and kiss every part of the small face she‘s able to until the soft squeak of approval comes.

It doesn’t take long for the girl to make her way out of Tobin’s arms and eagerly find her toys to play with in the yard, and Christen thinks she feels equally as eager to occupy the now open spot between Tobin’s outstretched legs. 

And if Tobin’s arms around her in a beat are anything to go by as she leans fully into her chest, she’d say Tobin was feeling just the same as she feels her nose find the back of her ear. 

“Is today a boxes kind of day?” Tobin whispers into her ear as she brings her right hand around them to the left of Christen’s jaw, watching their answered prayer stubbornly search for the exact toy she wants to play with. 

She used to be amazed at how in touch Tobin is with her, now she simply knows it’s like second nature to her and it warms her entirely. They may communicate very well out loud, but in all honesty, they don’t need to utter a single word to understand each other.

Tobin’s thumb alone stroking her jaw can say more than words ever will for her. 

“I just wish time would stop sometimes..” she trails off, closing her eyes and bringing herself further into her wife’s chest, turning her face into her favorite spot into her neck to continue. 

“I’m scared.. to watch her grow, to have to let her go into the world on her own one day.. I mean, kindergarten isn’t that far and-“ Tobin is humming softly into her ear and Christen knows it seems dramatic and that Tobin is probably about to laugh, but it feels heavy, everything feels heavy. 

But she doesn’t laugh, instead she pulls back from her and stares into her eyes and she continues to hold her face in place. 

“Do you know what the best part of every one of those days will be?” Tobin asks through serious eyes and a smile ready on her lips. Christen stares in wonder until she continues, and freezing time sounds even better than it did a second ago as she looks her over waiting for Tobin to give her the answer. 

“She comes home.” 

Christen blinks at the answer, it’s not like she didn’t know that their daughter will always come home, but maybe sometimes she forgets that part. Sometimes it feels like she’ll have to forfeit their baby into oblivion or something when she inevitably has to grow, forgetting that she will indeed come home. 

“She’ll always come home to us, for the rest of our lives.” Tobin whispers sweetly to her and Christen swallows down her tears as she pictures it all.

The sweet, slow kiss Tobin leaves on her lips feels like a promise, and the smile she gets to see after, feels like forever. 

“Plus,” Tobin starts as an afterthought as she kisses down her neck and the fact that Christen knows where she’s going before she even says it has her turning into Tobin’s face laughing. ”We‘ll have more time to keep trying for more perfect babies when she’s in school.” 

“Is that what we’re trying to do?” Christen laughs into her, warm Sunday morning kisses being pressed into her neck.

Tobin is giving her her usual teasing eyebrows and Christen accomplishes her mental checklist of falling more in love with her everyday. 

“I am an overachiever, I‘m the best for the job.” Tobin reasons and Christen thinks yeah, if there is a first scientific miracle for this, it probably would be Tobin. She’s about to tell her she’ll dedicate every bit of energy she has to the project when she looks over and gasps softly. 

“Baby, look.” She whispers, bringing her wife’s attention to their daughter.

Tobin stills when she sees her, and the energy between them feels so magical she thinks maybe she finally got her wish,

time has stopped. 

She’s holding onto Tobin’s forearm and the grip may be getting tighter, she isn’t sure, but she knows she won’t mind. It would seem ridiculous to anybody else, most children probably doing things like this all the time, but this feels different, this feels so very different. 

Their small bundle of love is talking to the sky around her as she looks around, and she’s practically babbling, they’re definitely not close enough to hear what she’s saying anyway, but she also knows her daughter still pushes all her words together chaotically.

She’s completely entranced in the conversation she seems to be having with the world around her, but Christen knows, she knows the way the sun is shining today, she’s felt it since the moment it touched her skin. 

When she feels the drop of water on her arm, she expects it to be her own, but when she looks to her right, Tobin is so in awe, Christen doesn’t think she even knows she’s crying.

She knows exactly why Tobin has looked at the sun and the sky the same way Christen has all these years now, it’s become undeniable for her as time has gone on. 

She thinks maybe their daughter is mostly responsible for finally cementing the idea for Tobin, but she won’t ask exactly what it was. She just knows over the years, Tobin has had this new look in her eyes when she breathes in the world around them.

It may be as simple as perfectly crafted eyebrows sitting just a little more confident as she spaces out, but it’s enough for Christen to pick up on.

She thinks Tobin made her already concrete beliefs into steel, and their daughter made them undeniable, something she’d go to war for, so she gets it.

She knows her wife, she’s known her for what’s basically been her entire life, she’s known her better than what she believes any human being could ever know another, so she doesn’t harp on it.

She doesn’t make it bigger than it is, she doesn’t need to, they both know what they’re feeling. 

They both know she’s here. 

She does what she knows she has to, she has to make it lighter, just like Tobin has always done for her.

There’s no heavy where there’s Tobin, it’s a lesson she’s happily learned, and she’ll happily give.

Tobin makes things light, and the thought that her daughter will have this her entire life makes every worry feel laughable.

So she takes a few breaths and smiles, and it feels as natural as anything else as she swipes her thumb over Tobin’s cheek before she meets her eyes and decides what she’s going to say, but it leaves her lips, easy and free, all by itself.

“I hope she’s telling her she better put those toys away.” And Tobin blows out a laugh Christen knew was coming, and she’s biting her lip to keep her own inside for a moment, in fear of disturbing their daughter across the grass of their backyard. 

They sit silently together, thinking and feeling. 

Believing, mostly. 

_Together_. 

And when Tobin hums in a change of thought, hand on her stomach, Christen doesn’t need to wait to know what’s going to follow, knowing the smaller version of Tobin seemingly has the same appetite.

She heads inside with a kiss to Tobin’s soft thankful lips, and minutes later, she hears Tobin’s favorite request. 

“Lux, come on, time to eat lunch.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what’s happening but I posted this so here we are.
> 
> Thanks for reading, love you.


End file.
